Some circuits, such as analog-to-digital converters (ADCs), require a high-precision voltage reference for operation. When circuits that require a high-precision voltage reference are part of an integrated circuit (IC), a voltage reference is typically provided from a source external to the IC. Use of an external voltage source, however, can increase cost and requires an extra package pin on the IC to receive the external voltage reference. This extra cost can be avoided by including a voltage reference source as part of the IC (e.g., an on-chip voltage reference). A bandgap circuit is one type of voltage reference circuit that can be used to provide an on-chip voltage reference. However, circuits that provide an on-chip voltage reference, such as a bandgap circuit, can exhibit less accuracy than an external voltage source due to temperature fluctuations of the IC, which can be more extreme than the environment external to the IC. As the temperature of the IC varies, the voltage reference provided by an on-chip voltage reference circuit can exceed maximum or minimum tolerances for the particular application.